warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin
The Orokin were an ancient civilization that forged the "Orokin Empire" and ruled over the Solar System for a period of time. During what was known as the Orokin Era, they built technological masterpieces that surpassed even present day technology. Their descendants are the Tenno, beings of balance and control. Although there is almost no information about the Orokin, their technology, or their disappearance, they play a crucial part in the universe of WARFRAME. Orokin Void The Void is a secret location which houses the Orokin towers. These towers are equipped with many defense mechanisms, including lethal laser traps and neural sentries used to "corrupt" intruders, forcing them to fight for the tower's defense. The towers exist in a space outside of real space requiring keys to attune to the tower and enter them. Corrupted The Corrupted are Orokin controlled enemies found in Orokin Void levels. These enemies consist of various normal Grineer, Corpus and Infested infantry, but are implanted with an unknown mind-control device that allows the Orokin's Neural Sentry to control them. These enemies appear and behave similarly to their normal counterparts. They are the sole enemy type that the player will encounter upon entering an Orokin Tower mission. Orokin Language The Orokin Language is largely based upon English but with a coarser, often more phonetic spelling. The characters are diagonally slanted and are usually written left to right when on flat surfaces. Vowels take the form of polarity symbols written above the regular characters. The direction of writing frequently varies when it is found on both the left and right of an object, presumably because it was copied and flipped from one side to the other. Although there are no live excerpts of the Orokin Language to demonstrate how it is spoken, the Lotus, Ordis, Tenno and the Red Veil presumably understand and can speak Orokin as their local language. However, given that the Stalker was also once part of the Orokin Empire and presumably spoke their language, it can safely be assumed that it is spoken in a hissing, sibilant fashion. Infested During a war with what were known as the Sentients the Orokin utilized the Infestation as a way to combat them, most notable example of it being a giant Lephantis. Very little information remains on what their goals may have been, but this shows the Orokin had a mastery over organic and technological aspects. Trivia *The Corpus, according to the Lore, are hellbent on gathering Orokin technology and relevant findings in order to harness their power and sell them on the market. Their goals were the primary cause of certain events, namely The Gradivus Dilemma and Operation Oxium Espionage. *So far, the only boss shown to explicitly harness Orokin technology is Captain Vor. *The Corpus Fusion MOA and Oxium Osprey are the direct result of the Corpus utilizing advanced Orokin technology, as a rare (due to cost and rarity of Orokin materials) upgrade to normal MOA and Ospreys respectively. *The word "Orokin" may be a portmanteau of the Spanish/Italian word "Oro", and the Japanese word "Kin" (金), both words meaning "Gold" which fits the Orokin's aesthetic, who predominantly use gold in their architecture and design, although the literal "gold gold" meaning makes this possibly less plausible. An alternative to "kin" is the English word referring to family or close relations, indicating a "golden family". **With the existence of Oro as an in-universe force the "Oro" in Orokin may be in reference to that, rather than any real-world counterpart. *In Solar Rail Conflict non-corrupt Orokin MOAs and Tenno Specter can be found. See Also * Factions * Orokin Void *Enemy Behavior, including tips and tricks on how to know your enemy. __notoc__ Category:Factions